Mama Who Bore Me
by tutorwife93
Summary: Cate and Lux don't know how to act on Mother's Day. Sort of cheesy but I thought it was kind of sweet


**Mama Who Bore Me**

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all you moms out there! I just bought myself a Flip Cam for my mother's day present! Despite the fact that I'm not a mom... but oh well :) Anyway, hope everyone has a great Mother's Day!**

Both Cate and Lux spent the entire night laying in bed awake. They knew what the coming day was, but neither knew whether to be excited, anxious, upset or all three. It was Mothers' Day. How were you meant to act when you only just met your mother or daughter?

Lux would usually spend the day with Bug and Tasha, attempting to forget the fact that she didn't have a mother, but this year was different... this year was special.

Lux didn't bother setting her alarm, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, and she made her way into the kitchen just before 8am. It was Sunday so she knew Cate would sleep in, and with Ryan away for the weekend visiting his own mother, she figured an hour would give her enough time to prepare everything.

Cate heard Lux come downstairs earlier than usual, and she debated whether or not to get up and join her. She decided against it, not wanting there to be any more time for awkwardness between the two than there had to be.

Lux rushed around the kitchen, balancing her laptop on her arm as she cooked. Once she was finished, Lux dished out the food onto a plate before pouring a cup of juice and preparing both herself and Cate a coffee. She placed everything minus her own cup onto a tray she had found, positioning everything perfectly before heading to Cate's room.

She hesitated before knocking on the door, finding herself suddenly nervous when she heard Cate call for her to come in.

"Hi." Lux said nervously, pushing the door open and standing in the threshold, tray in hand.

Cate looked up at her, surprised but smiling. "Hey."

Lux slowly entered the room, hesitating before taking a seat on the side of the bed and placing the tray next to Cate. Cate pushed herself up into sitting position, watching her curiously. "What's all this?"

The tray had a fully cooked breakfast of eggs and bacon, waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, coffee and orange juice on it, as well as a card and a present.

"Uh..." Lux was clearly nervous, and she looked between her hands and Cate. "Happy Mother's Day."

Cate was speechless, her eyes immediately glassing over. "Lux... you didn't have to do all this."

"I know." Lux blushed furiously. "I-uh, I didn't really know what I was supposed to do, but Google said breakfast in bed was a safe bet." She paused, picking up the present and card and handing them to Cate. "I also got you this. Baze and Ryan helped me. It's not much..."

Cate took the present and placed a hand on Lux's leg, smiling at her lovingly before slowly opening it. Lux watched her, biting her lip nervously.

Cate's smile disappeared and she found herself starring at the present speechless, her eyes teary. She ran her hand over the photo album in her hands, tracing the simple yet classy design with her finger.

She opened the album and found herself smiling widely, a happy tear spilling down her cheek. Lux blushed, rambling nervously. "I-uh, I didn't really know what to get you, or if we were even doing Mother's Day, but both Baze and Ryan agreed it was a good idea, and they helped me pick out some of the photos. It's not much, but I wanted to get you something..."

Cate placed the album beside and shifted closer to Lux, opening her arms. "Come here." She whispered.

Lux slowly leaned into her mom, hesitating before returning the hug. She rested her head on Cate's shoulder, absorbing the feeling as Cate stroked her hair gently.

Eventually Cate pulled back and shifted over in the bed, smiling as she patted the spot beside her and opened the covers for Lux to climb in. Lux did as Cate asked, leaning on the bed head beside her as Cate picked up the album and began to slowly look through it.

Lux was actually pretty proud of how it had turned out. She had spent the entire past week searching through the few photos she had, and only picking the ones she thought were perfect. It ended up being a group process by the end, with Baze and Ryan both contributing the photos they had taken of Cate and Lux, and helping Lux to get everything ready.

Lux leaned her head on Cate's shoulder, both watching as Cate flipped through the album page by page. There were a few pictures of the two of them; one Ryan had taken when they were talking on the couch after Cate and Baze had been arrested, a couple Baze had taken on the road trip, one of Lux, Cate and Ryan together, and the picture Fern had taken when the adoption had been finalized of Lux, Cate and Baze. There was one of Lux and Jones at the formal, one of Lux and Bug, and one of Lux and Tasha, as well as a few of Lux when she was younger, and Cate and Ryan over the years.

"Lux..." Cate found herself not knowing what to say, and she looked at Lux lovingly.

Again Lux blushed nervously. "I hope it's okay... today, I mean..." She whispered, and Cate knew what she was trying to say, taking Lux back into her arms.

"Thank you." Cate whispered, nodding.

Lux smiled and nodded into Cate's shoulder, whispering. "Happy Mother's Day, mom."


End file.
